LAS AVENTURAS DE LILY POTTER
by Ale Diethel
Summary: Lily Potter es la hermana gemela de Harry Potter, ella a vivido una vida casi normal a lado de sus tios ignorando que tiene un hermano, pero todo cambia al cumplir los 11 años y secretos del pasado empiezan a salir.he vuelto despues de un largo tiempo.
1. Lily Potter

Las aventuras de Lily Potter. CAPITULO 1 LILY POTTER.

El camion de la mudanza acababa de irse y una pequeña pelirroja de increibles ojos verdes admiraba su nueva habitacion que tenia un hermoso diseño de grandes nubes, y cuando apagabas las luz se convertia en un hermoso cielo estrellado, ese cuarto era el mejor, ademas al fin dejaba aquel diminuto cuarto en que apenas tenia alguna cosa decente, pero ahora las cosas iban a cambiar, no sabia como pero sabia que su vida cambiaria, afuera de su nueva habitacion podia escuhar el llanto de su primo Dudley el realmente no se queria mudar, y dejar a sus amigos del jardin de niños, y mas cuando al fin era el que mandaba, pero que podia hacer si era por el trabajo del tio Vernon.

-pero mama no queria venir aquí, quiero ir a casa quiero estar con mis amigos-decia el chiquillo de 6 años.

-cariño no podemos recuerda que vendimos nuestra casa de Privet Drive para venir aquí, ademas haras nuevos amigos y mira estamos cerca de la playa, podremos ir cada fin de semana y en vacaciones- le decia su madre mientras sacaba las cosas de unas cajas.

-bien Petunia mañana inicio en el trabajo,esto puede ser lo mejor que nos ha pasado en la vida, incluso mi jefe me recomendo un excelente escuela para nuestro hijo y para esa niña- en ese recordo que su sobrina estaba en la planta alta.-tu mocosa baja de inmediato- le grito el señor Dursley.

-si tio Vernon- dijo la chica bajando con cuidado las escaleras.

-escucha por mi nuevo empleo, no hemos tenido que mudar de casa; por lo tanto tambien los he tenido que cambiar de colegio, por recomendación de mi nuevo jefe, así que por lo tanto no quiero quejas de ti- le advirtio -mañana Petunia y yo los iremos a inscribirlos así que portate bien- le advirtio.

-si tio Vernon- dijo Lily, en eso alguien toca la puerta y el señor Dursley abre la puerta, quien tocaba era una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos azules traia unas galletas.

-buenas tardes, solo viene a darles la bienvenida y a presentarme mi nombre es Sophia Polimon y soy maestra de musica, vivo aquí a lado, tambien cuido de los niños del vecindario por si algun día deben dejar a sus hijos a cargo-dijo la joven mujer.

-muchas gracias mi nombre es Vernon Dursley, mi esposa Petunia, mi hijo Dudley y ella es mi sobrina Lily Potter-dijo esto ultimo sin muchas ganas de presentarla.

-es un placer conocerlos-dijo la joven viendo a Lily fijamente.

Al día siguiente, los Dursley inscribieron a los niños en el colegio y se dieron que era enorme según Vernon el dueño era un gran inversionista que fomentaba a la juventud estudiar y a interesarse en otras culturas y tambien se dieron cuenta que ahí llevaban uniforme.

Les dijo que los niños deberian al menos tener dos uniformes cada uno y un uniforme de educacion fisica, les dio los horarios de clases y sobre las actividades extracurriculares.

-bien señor y señora Dursley sus niños ya estan inscritos, aquí esta la lista de material que necesitaran y el primer día de clases se les asignaran el salon que les corresponden- le dijo la directora.

-muchas gracias- dijo el señor Dursley mientras los niños estaban en un salon presentando un examen de ingreso para evaluar su conocimeinto, incluso les hiceron examen de la vista y resulto que Lily Potter necesitaba lentes.

Esa tarde fueron a comprar los uniformes el de Lily era una playera blanca de manga corta con un liston azul, junto a un jersey azul, la falda era a cuadros con tonos azules y amarillos y una boina azul, el uniforme de Dudley era el mismo solo que el llevaria pantalon con el mismo diseño. Luego fueron por la mochila y los utiles escolares.

Tambien fueron con el oculista que le recomendo al doctora de la escuela y le compraran unos anteojos de marcos verde.

Una vez en casa Lily reviso si tenia todo en orden, la pequeña se preguntaba como seria aquella escuela ella solo habia ido al jardin de niños y la verdad no habia sido nada agradable. Las maestras de ahí eran unas odiosas, ya que en ocaciones no les hacian caso y no se enteraban que Dudley y compañía hacian de las suyas aunque gracias a ellas aprendio a leer ya que siempre les ponian la television con esos programas educativos y de ahí aprendio el alfabeto y los numeros.

-espero poder hacer al menos una buena amiga y por favor que me toque en un salon distinto al de Dudley- dijo Lily observando al cielo en eso observo como el sol se ocultaba y las primeras estrellas empezaban a salir.

En eso Lily salio a buscar unas toallas limpas, cuando escucha hablar a sus tios desde la sala.

-Vernon crees que se comporte esta vez esa niña, tu sabes que ella es…- decia Petunia.

-no lo digas recuerda que juramos jamas hablar de eso, ademas ella debe hacerlo querida, si no recibira un fuerte castigo- dijo el señor Dursley.

-Vernon no puedes; esa escuela es famosa por descubrir niños maltratados tanto fisicamente como psicologicamente, recuerdo que ellos una vez al mes tienen esa revision médica- le dijo.

- es verdad a demas no puedo arriesgarme con este empleo- dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina Lily ya no les escucho, y decidio volver a su cuarto ella no entendia porque sus tios no la querian, porque la trataban así y en especial porque no le hablaban de sus padres.

En eso Lily ve un paquete en la ventana, desde que Lily puede recordar pequeños regalos le llegaban en su cumpleaños y en navidad en forma anonima como una muñeca pelirroja, un pequeño osito, dulces, unos calcetines decentes, siempre eran regalos pequeños que podia esconder de sus tios pero este regalo era un poco mas grande.

En el paquete habia una carta.

"_**felicidades por tu 6 cumpleaños y por ingresar a la escuela pequeña Lily, este es un regalo especial para ti, este preciado objeto le pertenecio a tu madre cuando cumplio 6, buena suerte"**_

Leyo Lily con sus nuevos anteojos, al verlo quedo sorprendida era un violin, el violin estaba bien conservado y ademas habia una foto de su madre cuando tenia su edad. Lily lloro ante aquel hermoso regalo.

-muchas gracias mi amigo especial- así le llamaba aquel misterioso que le daba tan lindos regalos, a travez de los años habia escondido algunos de aquellos regalos, pero ahora ya no, si sus tios preguntaba le diria que los encontro en el desvan, en el habia encontrado algunas cosas para su habitacion como ya eran antiguas sus tios le dieron permiso de conservarlas como una vieja televison blanco y negro, una lampara, unos libros como un viejo ejemplar de Alicia en el pais de las maravillas y Alicia atravez del espejo, entre otros y una cintas de ingles al frances, incluso habai uno de japones la ingles y del ingles a español y un watman, tambien Lily tuvo suerte de encontrar pilas nuevas, las perosnas que vivieron ahí debiron ser muy cultas.

El primer día llego y un autobus paso a recoger a Dudley y a Lily ambos niños estaban algo nerviosos por ir a una escuela nueva, al llegar a la escuela, la directora separo a los niños de las niñas y los formo en dos filas despues de dar el discurso de bienvenida, en eso puso una lista y les dijo que ahí encontrarian su nombre y el salon al que le corresponderia, para alegria de Lily le toco en un salon distinto al de Dudley. A Lily le toco en el salon A y a Dudley en el B.

-buenos dias niños mi nombre es la señorita Seseman y sere su profesora este año ahora quiero que se presenten y digan su edad y pasatiempos, su familia- les dijo. Cada unos de los niños se fue presentando y cuando le toco el turno de Lily.

-mi nombre es Lily Anne Potter tengo 6 vivo en la calle numero 8 de avenida Holmes junto a mis tios y primos y mi pasatiempo es leer y colorear y tambien dibujar- dijo la pequeña pelirroja.

Despues de eso la profesora lo acomodo y empezo a enseñar el alfabeto ya que algunos aun no lo conocian y otros apenas y sabian leer.

-hola Lily mi nombre es Joan Jones- se presento una pequeña castaña.

-hola-dijo Lily sonriendo, ese día Lily conocio a su mejor amiga a la quele contaria todos sus secretos y la que seria su gran confidente.

La escuela era asombrosa, ya que era mucho mejor de lo que pensaban les enseñaban español, frances, matematicas, deportes, economia domestica (cocina), habia talleres de costura, computacion, arte, talleres de musica (el cual Lily se anoto) las instalaciones eran enormes con una gran biblioteca, tambien tenia una gran cafeteria por la ventana vio Dudley en la clase de deportes al parecer ya habia hecho un amigo ya que ambos hablaban con mucho entusiasmo.

Cuando termino el primer día ambos niños estaban cansados y con mucha tarea., y ambos niños tenian nota de los profesores.

-que necesitan los dos una computadora- se quejo Vernon.

- es para las tareas y estar comunicados con la escuela, la directora dijo que si la familia no puede conseguirlas la escuela la puede prestar, siempre y cuando la cuidemos, de lo contrario tendremos que pagarla- explico Dudley –y tambien nos estan obligando a tomar talleres, al menos debo estar en dos de ellos- se quejo Dudley.

-pero si no entras te van a reprobar es lo que me dijo la profesora- dijo Lily.- recuerda que tenemos esta semana para escoger el horario de las actividades- le recordo Lily.

-ya lo se- dijo si muchos animos. –yo ya escogi mis activades, es el boxeo y el taller de computacion- dijo con orgullo –y tu cual escogiste prima?- pregunto Dudley, en eso Lily vio que sus tios la observaban.

-bueno escogi el taller de musica y el de costura- dijo pensativa.

-musica?, si ni sabes tocar nada- le dijo su tia.

-ahí nos van enseñar tia Petunia, tecnicamente tengo que quedarme al menos dos horas despues de la salida, y vendria a casa para las 4 o 5- dijo la pequeña, la idea que Lily permaneciera menos tiempo en casa les agradaba la idea-tambien deber ir sabados y domigos hasta el medio día- y esos les fasino entre menos este en casa Lily, no haria nada anormal.

-yo no me quedare tan tarde- Lily sonrio de verdad Dudley no habia visto su horario, cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que era el mismo que su prima.

Desde día la vida de Lily cambio, al fin tenia una habitacion decente, ropa apropiada, algunos jueguetes en buen estado y sobre todo una buena amiga.

El tiempo paso tanto Lily como Dudley se acostubraron a su nueva escuela y al horario tan exigente, y Lily se volvia muy buena en el violin y en idiomas.

-bien Lily, cada vez te vuelves buena- la felicito una vez.

-gracias, maestra- dijo Lily.

-sabes la proxima semana tendras una nueva compañera, se trata de una vecina que vive aunas cuanntas casas de aqui- le comento – su nombre es Joan Jones- le dijo.

-ella es mi amiga del colegio- comento feliz –que instrumento tocara?- pregunto.

-el piano, al parecer tiene problemas con el, y necesita practicar-le dijo mientras servia te y pastelillos.

-ya veo como tenemos diferentes horarios, en el taller de musica no la he podido oir-dijo mientras tomaba su te.

-escuche que tambien estas en costura-le dijo Sophia.

-así, pienso diseñar mi propia ropa, pero no tengo lo necesario para practicar en la casa-dijo mientras tomaba un pastelillo.

-sabes, aquí tengo unas revistas de costuras y una maquina de cocer algo vieja pero aun sirve y un maniqui que te puede ayudar a confeccionar ropa, si quieres te lo puedes quedar- le comento.

-en serio- dijo feliz Lily.

-así es, pero primero debo enseñarte como usarlo- y así fue no solo le enseño a tocar el violin si no tambien a cocer y algo de cocina.

Mientras que tio no tuvo más obsion quecomprar dos computadoras aprobadas por la escuela una para Dudley y otra para Lily, ambas era portatiles, ya que debia llevarlas a la escuela, según la directora cada niño debia tener su propia computadora; donde podian hacer sus tareas y estar en contacto con sus compañeros de clases, cuando Petunia vio el violin de Lily; ella mintio diciendo que lo habia encontrado en atico, su tia se lo creyo aunuqe ese violin era igual al de su difunta hermana incluso tenia su nombre escrito en el.

En el verano solia ir a la playa despues de practicar violin, en bicicleta le encataba pasear y remojarse los pies en aquella agua salada, en una vieja cubeta recogia conchas y caracolas y en ocaciones encontrabas objetos perdidos, ahí conocio a un cazatesoros donde le dijo donde podia cambiar esas cosas por algo de dinero, la llevo a un viejo anticuario, y ganado algunas libras por ellos, o en ocaciones por algunas mercancias de ahí como un viejo joyero.

Tambien pasaba el tiempo en casa de su amiga Joan y ahí conocio al hermano menor de su amiga a Jonh**.**

**-**Lily el es mi hermano menor Jonh en septimebre entra a nuestra escuela-le presento.

-Es un placer Jonh- dijo Lily el niño al ver a la pelirroja se sonrojo.

-hola Lily-dijo saliendo rapido de ahí.

-perdonalo es algo timido-le habia dicho su amiga.

Cuando cumplio 7 años por medio de la computadora hizo amistad con un chico que sea hacia llamar Prongs y ella se hizo llamar pequeña pelirroja, ambos se hiceron buenos amigos prometiendo algun día conocerse en persona despues de intercambiar nombre y fotos.

Incluso le mando unos libros de magos llamados _**las aventuras magicas de James Peverell**_**. **

Aquellos libros los tenia que ocultar de sus tios ya que por alguna razon todo relacionado con la palabra magica estaba prohibido, por eso los libros eran enviados a la casa de su amiga Joan y eran ocultos con una cubierta falsa.

Mientras Dudley se volvio bueno en el boxeo, que dejo el taller de computacion y entro al de futbol según el era para tener mas fuerza en las piernas, con esos deportes empezo a delgazar ya que tambien le habain impusto una dieta especial y ademas estaria con su nuevo amigo Brian.

Y Lily aprendio hacer ropa, y cocerla, y lo primero que hizo para ella fue un lindo vestido para el verano, tambien a prendio a tejer para que se hicera ropa de invierno.

Pero un día dos meses antes de que su primo cumpliera 8, su tio Vernon sufrio un ataque cardiaco en el trabajo mientras discutia con cliente y murio. Eso fue un duro golpe para la tia Petunia y su hijo, tanto que ella volvio a trabajar como secretaria en el periodico del padre de la amiga de Lily. Con un horario apreta de de 10 a 6.

Y Dudley se volvio problemático y mas odioso y mas cuando viene la tia March según para consolarlo, pero Petunia, le dijo que estarian bien ya que si dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo malcriaba.

Aunque un tiempo despues Dudley empezo mejorar un poco y eso fue cuando la tia Petunia consiguio novio, Richard Stones era muy amable con los dos los llevaba de paseo, jugaba con ellos y les escuchaba cosa que nunca hizo el tio Vernon.

Eso fue hace dos años atrás y los niños estaban a punto de cumplir los 10 años.

-Lily tu primo otra vez esta en la direccion-le dijo Jonh, el hermano menor de Joan.

-y ahora que hizo?- se pregunto mientras guardaba su violin en el casillero.

-diras lo que no hizo- le dijo lo que habia pasado.

-tia Petunia no puede ir esta en el trabajo y hoy llega tarde, ademas tiene una cita para eta noche- se dijo mientras iba a la direccion a ver si podia sacarlo de ahí sin molestar a la tia.

Desde que Petunia volvio a trabajar, Lily se encargo de ayudarle en la casa, lavando los platos, haciendo la comida, lavando la ropa, limpiando la casa, para eso Lily tuvo que dejar los talleres que mas queria, pero la vecina la maestra Sophia le ayudo a seguir con sus estudios, ayudando a la pobre niña.

Ahí estaba Dudley siendo reprendido por el director, la secretaria le dijo a Lily que Dudley habia faltado a 4 clases y se negaba a decir donde estaba.

-estaba con ellos, con esa pandilla de malechores, creí que los habian expulsado deberia hablar con Brian para que ayude a Dudley- dijo Lily, en eso entro Petunia seguida de un hombre a que Lily conocia como el nuevo novio de su tia que era reportero y según habia escuchado en voz de su amiga el seria su nuevo tio.

-Dudley, que hiciste?- le pregunto su madre aungustiada al ver a su hijo en problemas de nuevo.

-nada- dijo evitando verla. Petunia supo que mentia.

- te he dicho que no te juntes con esos chicos, y esta vez me encargare e eso, ahora que estare de nuevo en casa- eso soprendio a los primos.

-tia, no me digas que…-no pudo terminar de decirlo

-si Richard me pido matrimonio- dijo Petunia, si Richard Stones trabajaba en el periodico con Petunia, no solo era reportero de medio tiempo, si no tambien escritor y profesor de literatura de una prestigiada universidad, o sea que tenia una buena posicion economica.

A Lily le agradaba siempre era bueno con ella y le regalaba libros de los cuales su tio nunca dejo que leyera.

-mama- grito Dudley sorprendido, no era que no le agradara, si no era que ella se habia olvidado de su padre, según la pandilla que frecuentaba y su tia March, si Petunia se volvia a casar su vida seria muy dificil.

-Dudley sabes que debo seguir adelante es lo que tu padre hubiera deseado, no lo crees, ademas no debes creer siempre de lo que te dicen siempre te voy a querer y a tu padre pero debo seguir adelante- le dijo abrazandolo.

Apartir de ese día Dudley jamas se volvio a porta mal, incluso Richard lo llevaba a lugares en los cuales su padre jamas lo llevo, como de campamento ellos dos solos y a veces iba el amigo de Dudley, y jugaban al futbol en vacaciones.

Un mes más tarde Petunia Dursley paso a hacer Petunia Stones y un año mas tarde naceria la pequeña Fiona Elizabeth Stones.

El 31 de julio el día en que Lily cumplia 11 años llego a ella dos cartas que camabiaria su vida para siempre. La primera era la de su amigo secreto que le habia regalado un collar de oro en forma de corazon con su nombre en la carta decia que era de su madre y tambien le hablaba sobre un hermano.

-tengo un hermano?- se pregunto, esto debia hablarlo con su tia Petunia. Así que bajo las esclaeras escuchando a Richard que pasara por el correo.

Y cuando Lily Potter fue a recoger el correo y se dio cuenta que habia una carta para ella de una escuela de magia, ella penso que seria una broma de mal gusto pero su tia al ver esa carta supo que era verdad.

-escucha Lily esto lo supe hace poco cuando te vi volar cuando jugabamos pelota, ella me confeso en llanto la verdad yle dije que nunca le dejaria porque tu seas diferente- explico.

-en que soy diferente?- pregunto olvidandose por un momento de la carta anterior.

-tu desde pequeña como mi hermana, saben hacer magia, Vernon penso que nunca supieras eso que deberiamos suprimir tu magia siendo extrictos pero nunca funcion ya siempre habia lago o alguien que hacia que expulsaras tu magia y la verdad fui una tonta al hacerle caso, pero la verdad creo que no sabia como decirte la verdad sobre tu padres- le dijo

-que verdad?- pregunto recordando que tenia un hermano.

-sobre como murieron de tus padres y sobre…. – se detuvo –sobre tu hermano- eso sorprendio a Lily ella realmente tenia un hermano.

Petunia le conto lo que decia la carta, que sus padres habian sido asesinados por un malvado mago y de cómo su hermano gemelo Harry habia desaparecio esa noche, de cómo lo habian buscado sin existo, hasta que ellos se mudaron.

-y no sabes que paso con el- dijo Lily llorando.

-yo estuve investigando y encontre un articulo donde se buscaba a Harry, y de ahí nada al parecer los magos solo conocen la television y los peridicos pero no conocen el internet, así que expandi la busqueda en hospitales, morgues, ospicios y orfanatos y hace unos 2 meses encontre respuestas- le dijo.

-que encontraste?- pregunto ansiosa por saber que fue de su querido hermano.

-al parecer poco tiempo despues de la muerte de tus padres alguien dejo a Harry en un orfanato español con una nota _**"este bebe se llama Harry Evans y cumple dos años el 31 de julio, cuidad de el" **_y estuvo en ese hogar por 5 años hasta que alguien le adopto un tal Gary Oldman un profesor del un prestigiado colegio español y escritor famaso- explico.

-creí que las adopciones son privadas-dijo Lily sin parar de llorar.

-lo son, pero cuando el niño es buscado por su familia, tecnicamente la adopcion se vuelve ilegal o sea no valida y la familia puede recuperarlo y la verdad tarde encontrarlo pero al fin puede hacerlo, su tutor es duro, pero cuando le dije que conocia a la hermana de Harry cambio, me hizo preguntas como si supiera quien eres, como si te conociera- explico Richard

-ese hombre dijo que vendria hoy con tu hermano Harry pero dijo que primero deberia preparar al chico antes de presentartelo - le dijo Petunia, aun no era tiempo de decirle lo demas no ahora.

En eso alguien toco la puerta y Petunia fue abrir en eso entro un hombre elegante junto a un joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes, tenia unos anteojos y una cicatriz en forma de rayo Lily supo en ese momento que aquel joven era su hermano, ambos niños se abrazaron.


	2. Harry Evans

CAPITULO 2 HARRY EVANS.

En el orfanato Santa Fe de España vive Harry Evans es un niño con anteojos, delgado, de cabellos azabaches, de increibles ojos verdes y sobre todo con una peculiar cicatriz en forma de rayo, nadie podia explicar desde cuando la tenia ni como se la hizo, lo mas probable fue en un accidente donde murieran sus padres.

El vive ahí desde que tenia un año y 4 meses, fue encontrado una mañana de otoño; en la entrada del orfanato con una simple nota_** "este bebe se llama Harry Evans y que cumple 2 años el 31 de julio cuidad de el", **_el pequeño Harry dormia tranquilamente en una cesta, a su lado habia un muñeco de peluche en forma de ciervo.

Habian pasado 5 años desde que Harry fue encontrado y todos los dias se levantaban a las 7 en punto para lavarse, para las 7:10 todos deberian estar desayunando pan, con avena y leche, aveces les serian tortilla de huevo y jamon; para 7:50 ya deberian estar marcha para la escuela, para las 2 de la tarde estaba la comida, para las 3 todos los niños sin excepcion debian hacer los deberes escolares, para las 4 los que habian terminado podian salir a jugar o ver la television un rato para las 7 u 8 les tocaba la merienda para las 9 todos los niños debian irse a dormir.

Los fines de semana y vacaciones podian despertarse hasta las 8, a las 9 algunos niños iban a curso; las 2 comida, y el resto de la tarde se la pasaban jugando para las 8 merienda y las 9:30 todos deberian estar ya dormidos.

Ha Harry no le gustaba esos horarios sentian que lo controlaban, y eso no le gustab mucho; es por eso que a veces junto a otros niños rompian esas reglas como ver la television despues del toque de queda, o incluso irse de pinta en vez de ir a la escuela, para ir a la plaza a jugar futbol con ciertas acrobacias y la gente les daba dinero; aunque casi nunca los atrapaban, Harry solo queria ser libre lejos de ese lugar en cual habia estado viviendo.

-apurate Harry o nos atraparan- le dijo un niño mayor a Harry que le ayudaba a bajar de la barde del colegio.

-yo voy Carlos-dijo un Harry de 5 años –adonde vamos?- pregunto

- a la plaza ahí se puede ganar algo de dinero jugando a la pelota, a la gente le gusta ver eso en especial si uno hace acrobacias-le dijo.

-pero no se jugar-dijo el pequeño niño.

-tu solo vas a sostener el sombrero y pasaras con la gente para que te den algo- le dijo tomandole de la mano –sabes de todos los crios que he conocido, tu eres el mas valiente, eres el unico que se animo a escapar- le dijo.

- es porque esa escuela aburre, aquien le interesa saber como se dice pollo en ingles, ademas esto se ve mas divertido que dibujar una manzana roja-se quejo.

-bien dicho, aunque despues de ayudare con los deberes, no quiero que esa brujas te regañen-le habia dicho al menos dos veces ala semana Harry escapaba y ayudaba a su amigo Carlos a ganar algo de dinero.

Y a veces en ocaciones durante las vacaciones iban a una playa cercana a recolectar objetos perdidos, esto habia sido idea de Harry, de donde se le ocurrio, quien sabe.

Tambien iban a divertirse ahí.

Pero un día Carlos se despidio de Harry.

-porque te vas? Ya no me quieres?-pregunto lloroso de todos los niños que vivian ahí Carlos era el unico que le cuidaba y defendia de las encargadas.

-no es eso; solo que ya soy grande tengo casi 12 años y debo ir a otro lugar, es lo que pasa cuando uno no es adoptado, tu tranquilo tu aun eres pequeño, aun tendras una oportunidad de tener una familia- le habia dicho, lo ultimo que Harry supo de su amigo es que se encontraba estudiando en Barcelona gracias a una beca de futbol.

Habian pasado 5 meses desde que su amigo Carlos se fuera, auquqe este siempre le escribia y le mandaba postales y fotos donde habia estado; ahora el pequeño estaba viendo la television con sus compañeros cuando fue llamado por una de las encargadas.

-Harry Evans, te llama el director- le dijo una joven.

-y ahora que hice?; aunuqe no recuerdo haber echo nada malo, al menos que se enteraran que me escape otra vez,del cole para ir a la plaza; pero ahora que lo pienso ni se de cómo Sali de esa aburrida asamblea- se pregunto el niño de casi 6 años, desde que tenia memoria cosas raras pasaban a su alrededor de el, como cuando tenia hambre y queria una galleta, el tarro que estaba en lo mas alto, este aparecia enfrente de el o cuando le cortaron mal el cabello, este crecio al día siguiente o cuando no queria usar un horrible suerte este se encogio o cuando no queria estar en ese lugar magicamente aparecia en otra parte.

Cuando eran dias de adopcion algo siempre pasaba como un día el y un amigo quedaron encerados en la bodega cuando soplo un fuerte viento, perdiendo la oportunidad de ser adoptados por una de las familias mas importantes de España; aunque su amigo fue adoptado un mes despues; o en otra ocacion cuando quedo atrapado arriba de un arbol por tratar de bajar un gato, que dandose ahí casi medio día o cuando se rompio el brazo mientras trataba de bajar unos libros de lo mas alto de la repisa paso 3 dias en el hospital, perdiendose otra oportunidad de ser adoptado e incluso fue castigado en dos acosiones cuando la maestra creyo que el fue el responsable de ponerle azul su cabello o cuando la ventana de la escuela se rompio repentinamente prohibiendole ir a la entrevista con los que podrian ser sus padres.

-no has hecho nada malo, o al menos eso creo, el director quiere verte porque alguien quiere adoptarte- le dijo la encargada mientras lo limpiaba.

-voy a tener papas?- pregunto el chico, Harry ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de ser adoptado, ya que aunque el llegara a las entrevista la gente lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro y eso a veces le dolia, las encargas decian que eso era por esa horrible cicatriz, que al parecer nos e podia quitar ni con cirugia.

-así es y por favor no lo arruines esta vez, la verdad ya deseo verte fuera de aquí, desde que llegaste cosas raras han pasado- le dijo mientras se diregian hacia las oficinas.

-pero no es mi culpa- se defendia el chico.

-como sea y como te dije no la vayas a estropear como en otras ocaciones y por favor no les hables de tus sueños- le dijo.

Harry desde que tenía memoria siempre soñaba lo mismo una risa malevola, un grito desesperado, una luz verde, personas vestidas de negro que se lo llevaban lejos de un pequeña niña(aunque esto ultimo no le hayaba sentido) criaturas raras con largas orejas que cuidaban de el, y en especial unos ojos compansivos que le decia lindas palabras antes de llenarse de lagrimas, o que alguien en una moto voladora venian por el; aquellos sueños cuando los platicaba, siempre le hacian burla o le decian que eran puros sueños, pero una de las encargadas le dijo que tal vez sean recuerdos de su pasado, pero no podian estar seguros ya que nadie sabe de donde vino.

Ahora el pequeño estaba en la direccion del orfanato, junto al director habia un hombre al que a Harry se le hacia familiar.

-señor, aquí le traigo a Harry Evans-dijo la encargada entrando con Harry.

-Harry, pasa te quiero presentar a Gary Oldman- le dijo el director al verlo entrar.

El director le explico que aquel hombre buscaba adoptar a un niño de unos 6 años, delgado, cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes, y que probablemente usara anteojos; definitivamente habia sido muy explicito de cómo queria al niño y el unico que reunia esas caracteristicas era Harry Evans.

-has entendido todo Harry?- le pregunto el director explicando quien era aquel hombre.

-si, el señor Oldman quiere adoptarme para llevarme a su casa- dijo el pequeño nervioso al fin dejaria ese lugar, la fin su sueño se haria realidad.

-así es Harry, ya estan firmados los papeles así que recoge tus cosas hoy mismo te vas con el señor Oldman- le dijo viendo partir al niño.

Harry estaba feliz guardo todas sus cosas en la pequeña maleta, lapoca ropa decete que tenia, una foto consu amigo Carlos jugando a la pelota, unas cartas de su amigo, ya le escribiria que era libre, claro cuando supiera escribir bien, y en especial tomo a su ciervo de peluche su fiel amigo desde que tenia memoria, mientras los demas niños del orfanato se despideron de el deseandole la mejor de las suertes con su nuevo papa.

-adios-habia dicho Harry a todos sus amigos y encargados del hogar; Harry aun no podia ceer que estaba saliendo de aquel lugar donde habia vivido casi toda su vida.

Una hora mas tarde Harry estaba en un gran auto, el señor Oldman parecia buena persona pero al pequeño no se podia sacar de la cabeza que de algo lo conocia, aquel hombre le decia que ya tenia todo listo para el, le dijo que lo iba inscribir en una de las mejores escuela de España y que seria un niño feliz; sin darse cuenta Harry cayo dormido habia sido muchas emociones en un día.

Cuando desperto estaba en una hermosa habitacion que tenia un diseño de un bosque, tambien habai un ciervo parecido a su peluche un gran perro negro y un lobo aullando a la luna, aquella habitacion era espaciosa, habia un armario, a su lado estaba su querido reno; habia una mesita de noche con una lampara donde estaban su lentes, habia un librero con muchos libros, tambien habia una comoda con mucha ropa y habia jueguetes, Harry se dio cuenta que tenia una pijama de estrellas.

-despertaste- le dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa que traia una bandeja con comida.

-señor acaso ya nos conciamos-pregunto al fin Harry mientras terminaba de comer.

-es complicado Harry, pero si ya nos conociamos, y conoci a tus padres y te he estado buscando desde hace mucho tiempo; es todo lo que debes saber por ahora, te prometo que cuando seas mas grande de lo contare- le dijo.

-como eran mis padres- fue lo que dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Gary le dio una foto de ellos, siendo ese el mejor regalo de todos, el hombre no le dijo nada de su hermana no queria que sufriera porque desde que diera con el paradero de Harry, el quizo ir por Lily pero se dio cuenta de ya no vivia en aquella casa desde hace un mes, y aunque la localizara no podria ir por ella por las barreras que le habain puesto a la casa de la pequeña.

En pocos dias Harry se acostumbro a su nueva vida, aprendio a leer y escribir bien porque la verdad Harry faltaba mucho a clases por pasear en la plaza con los niños mayores, aprendio el frances e ingles; todos los dias jugaba con Gary Oldman, inclsuo le contaba historias de un grupo de magos, llamados los merodeadores que se convertian en animales que paseaban por la noche de luna llena y sobre una gran bruja amiga de aquellos magos; Harry se divertia mucho con aquellas historias y mas cuando su personaje favorito se convertia en un ciervo que galopaba a la luz de luna llena. Tambien habia resivido carta de su amigo Carlos felicitandolo por salir de ese lugar, y le deseaba toda la suerte del mundo, ahora su amigo se convertiria en un jugador profesional.

-bien Harry hoy es tu primer día de clases, espero que hagas muchos amigos- le dijo su tutor al cual Harry llamaba tio.

-si tio Gary- dijo Harry, entro en un salon donde ahbia muchos niños estaba muy nervioso igual cuando conocio a su tio, no sabia como le hiria en aquel lugar, porque las maestras que habia tenido anteriormente eran a veces regañonas, aunque la maestra se veia buena.

-nervioso- le dijo un chico.

-si y tu?- le pregunto.

-algo, soy Ben Parker, me acabo de mudar desde Londres-se presento el niño de cabellos negros y ojos azul claro, ojos parecidos al los de su tio Gary, mas bien ese niño tenia un ligero parecido a su tio.

-soy Harry Evans-dijo Harry; su tutor dijo que conservaria su apellido por respeto a sus padres o la menos eso le dijo.

-un gusto conocerte- desde ese día los dos se hiceron amigos inseparables.

-y te acabas de mudar?- le pregunto Harry curioso.

-así es, y estoy muy nervioso- le confeso.-deje atrás todo a mis abuelos, y amigos del jardin-dijo timidamente aquel chico.

-a mi me agradas- le dijo Harry tomando su mano en señal de amistad. Ben estaba feliz de haber encontrado un amigo. Carlos su amigo le habia enseñado siempre que deberia hacerse amigos de todos y de todo ellos enocntraria a su mejor amigo de todala vida, así que Harry decidio que ese amigo especial fuera Ben, despues de todo el tambien era un ingles.

Ambos niños resultaron ser vecinos iban y venian juntos de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa, jugaban todo el tiempo, incluso iban al mismo campamento de verano, Gary al ver al nuevo amigo de su sobrino, tambien se le hizo familiar y decidio investigar aquel niño.

-te lo digo Sarah ese niño Ben Parker me resulta familiar, pero no se de donde- le dijo mientras esperaba los informes de ese niño.

-y deberias sorprenderte- le dijo entregandole lo que habai investigado, lo que vio Gary lo dejo pasmado y despues de hablar con los padres del niño prometio guardar el secreto, hasta que llegara el momento adecuado.

Una vez Harry le conto a Ben que su tutor le contaba muchas historias y como el padre de Ben era un editor le convencio de publicar las aventuras de los magos, Gary tuvo que hacer algunos cambios y en poco tiempo sus libros se vendieron bajo el nombre de las aventuras magicas de James Peverell.

Fueron un gran éxito a travez de los años que incluso ofrecieron hacerlo un pelicula y videojuegos, cosa que acepto siempre y cunado respetaran la continuidad de sus libros y que no se salieran de la historia.

Cuando cumplio 7 años conocio en linea a una niña que se hacia llamar pequeña pelirroja y el se hacia llamar prongs como su personaje favorito de los libros de su tio y al hablar con ella se sentia a gusto y algun día prometio que se conocerian ya que un día se dieron sus nombres y sus fotos y Harry comento que se le hacia familiar y su amiga habia dicho lo mismo.

Fue una gran amistad que Harry le mando los libros que su tio habia publicado que le prometio que cuando saliera la pelicula en Londres le mandaria un boleto para que fuera a verla.

-y dime Harry esa amiga que tienes cuando la conoceras? Porque se van a conocer en persona, verdad?-le pregunto un día Ben.

-no lo se, supongo que cuando sea grande, ya que ella vive en Londres cerca de la costa; ademas me dijo que su tio acaba de fallecer y debe ayudar a su tia en casa ya que volvio a trabajar- dijo Harry triste como si sintiera el dolor de su amiga.

-sabes a veces pienso que tu y ella tienen una especie de conexión especial, seran que ambos son huerfanos, y ademas los dos tienen los ojos verdes- le dijo al ver a su amigo pensativo para ese entonces Ben supo que su amigo era huerfano y que fue adoptado, cosa que le importo ya que queria mucho a su amigo Harry.

-lo se, es como si fueramos cercanos- dijo Harry observando la foto de su amiga-sabes a veces pienso que ella es algo mas que una amiga pero menos que una novia-le dijo.

-como si fueran hermanos- comento sonriendo, su amigo desde que habia conocido aquella niña se sentia contento, feliz cuando recibia algun mensaje de ella y triste cuando no sabia nada de ella.

-si eso como si fueramos hermanos gemelos que fuimos separados al morir nuestros padres-dijo Harry feliz ante esta mencion aveces Harry soñaba con una bebe pelirroja, sin saber que era escuchado por Gary.

-no le has dicho verdad- dijo una voz a sus espaldas era mas menos que Sarah Miller una aurora española quien sabia todo.

-no se como decirselo, pero supongo que tarde o temprano se lo dire, pero ahora no es muy joven- comento.

-sabes me sorprendio mucho cuando dijo que conocia a Lily Potter y que eran buenos amigos- dijo Sarah.

-lo se; la tecnologia muggle no deja de sorprenderme-dijo Gary mientras observaba una foto de Lily con su amiga Joan.- la hubiera traido conmigo despues de encontrar a Harry, pero la proteccion que puso Dumbledore no me lo permitio, lo unico que me alegra es que Lily esta bien y que es feliz- comento Gary.

Pasaron 4 años mas poco antes de que Harry cumpliera 11 años Gary recibio una llamada que lo puso nervioso ya que buscaba a Harry Evans.

-lo siento no conozco a ningun Harry-habia dicho

-por favor es importante creo que ese niño es el hermano perdido de mi sobriina Lily-insistio la voz.

-Lily Potter?- pregunto acaso lo habian descubierto.

-entonces si es Harry?- pregunto hablaron rato y ambos acordaron que se reunirian. Gary pidio a su amiga Sarah que investigara ese Richard.

-Gary he investigado a ese Richard Stones y en efecto es el nuevo tio de Lily, y al aprecer se ha dedicado estos 3 meses a buscar a Harry por internet, al parecer el antiguo director del orfanato lo identifico y se comunico con el y le dio tus datos, tambien le dijo que no sabia que el niño habia sido secuestrado o que se hubira extraviado cuando lo encontraron aquel dia- le explico la aurora.

-ya veo, bien hoy es el día en que le dire a Harry la verdad- dijo serio.

Esa noche despues de cenar Gary le conto todo a Harry sobre su verdadero nombre, sobre sus padres, sobre su secuestro, de cómo lo busco como loco durante 5 años y de cómo lo encontro en el orfanato, de cómo tuvo que cambiar de identidad ya que lo buscaban como un sospechoso y de traidor y sobre todo de su hermana y que no pudo traerla a España en ese tiempo.

-tengo una hermana- dijo llorando en eso una persona le vino a la mente –Lily- fue lo que dijo recordando las coincidencias que lo unian con su amiga de internet.

-así es pequeño prongs, ella es tu hermana gemela en pocos dias iremos a verla- le dijo

-ella sabe de mi- dijo Harry sin parar de llorar.

-ella no sabia de ti, ya que tu tio Vernon se lo prohibio a su esposa pero cuando murio; ella no sabia como explicarselo, supongo que a su manera queria protegerla- le confeso.

-quiero verla, quiero ver a mi hermana- dijo Harry muy ansioso por ver aquella niña que ya queria desde el día en que se conocieron en ese chat.

-lo haras, pero antes de partir ya has decido de cómo te llamaras- le pregunto durante 7 años Gary habia dejado que Harry conservara el apellido de soltera de su madre.

-Harry James Potter-dijo el chico –quiero recuperar mi apellido y a mi hermana- le conto.

Despues de celebrar un cumpleaños adelantado y de decirle que ese año iria a un internado junto a su hermana.

-enotnces esa niña era tu hermana- le pregunto su amigo Ben.

-si al parecer fuimos separados, cuando nuestros padres murieron, y ahora quiero verla- le dijo a su amigo.

-pues amigo mio te deseo suerte y recuerda no dejes de escribir- dijo llorando no queria que su mejor amigo se fuera, pero si tenia que irse con su familia que lo habai estado buscando no podia ahcer nada.

-te escribiere y tratare de visitarte- le dijo llorando.

-y yo hare un esfuerzo por visitarte- le dijo Ben.

Cuando Harry se fue Ben se puso muy triste, ya que meses atrás su amado gato se habia perdido y no lo habai encontrado y ahora le pasaba esto, su mejor amigo se iba; que ya no queria comer, no queria salir de casa y su madre al verlo tan triste, ya que la unica vez que lovio así fue cuando se mudaron aquí, pero se recupero cuando se hizo amigo de Harry y así que le dijo.

-cariño, como sabras tu padre y yo decidimos separarnos, el se quedara aquí y yo me mudare a Londres, quieres venir conmigo podemos comprar una casa cercana a la de Harry si quieres- le dijo su madre sonriente.

-de verdad, podria ser cerca de la casa de Harry?- pregunto contento.

-claro y aun hay mas, tambien iras a la misma escuela que Harry y eso es porque-la madre de Ben le conto que el era un mago cuando supo que el verdadero apellido de Harry era Potter y ella como exbruja que era, supo de inmediato que se trataba del famaso niño que vivio y desaparecio y eso puso mas feliz a Ben ahora no se separaria de Harry.

El 31 de julio Gary y Harry llegaron a Londres y por medio de un transladador llegaron cerca del vencindario de Lily, el niño estaba nervioso dentro de poco conoceria a su hermana, la cual no habia visto en 10 años, desde que el destino decidio separarlos.

-tranquilo Harry ella ya debe saber de ti y estara ansiosa por conocerte- le dijo Gary al ver a Harry tan inseguro.

- y si no quiere verme, si no me quiere, si me odia por dejarla sola con los tios - dijo triste al saber como habai vivido su hermana durante 8 años supo que vivio una vida algo complicada.

-Harry James Potter te recuerdo que tu no tuviste la culpa y ademas se conocen y ambos manifestaron un ardo deseo por conocerser ataves del chat; incluso dijeron que podrian ser como hermanos si no vivieran en lugares diferesntes; así que arriba esos animos, porque estoy seguro que cuando atravieses esa puerta, ella te resivira con un gran abrazo y deseara que nunca mas esten separados- le dijo revolviendo sus cabellos azabaches.

Aun así Harry estaba nervioso ahora iba emepzar una nueva vida, junto a su a ella, junto a su hermana que recien encontraba.

En eso toco el tiembre Petunia fue abrir los dejo entrar ella sabia quienes eran, despues de todo ella le conocia.

-mi nombre es Gary Oldman y el es Harry Potter tu hermano Lily- les presento a la pequeña niña, de increibles ojos verdes ambos niños se miraron fijamente y sus ojos se conectaron para despues se inundaran de lagrimas y corrieron abrazarse, prometiendo que jamas se separian otra vez.

-no nos volveremos a separar- dijeron los dos niños.

Despues de un rato empezaron hablar en la pequeña sala de aquella casa.


	3. Gary Oldman

CAPITULO 3 GARY OLDMAN, NO SIRIUS BLACK

-no nos volveremos a separar- dijeron los dos niños.

-soy Lily Anne, y tenia muchas ganas de verte desde el día que te conoci- le djo al chico.

-soy Harry James y tambien queria conocerte, desde que vi tu foto y mas cuando supe que eras mi hermana- le dijo secandose las lagrimas.

Despues de un rato emepzaron hablar en la pequeña sala de aquella casa.

-bueno ahora que Harry esta aquí debe quedarse con su tia, ya que aquí estara seguro al menos es lo que dice el director de hogwarts-dijo Oldman.

-como lo supo el director que Harry estaria aquí?- pregunto Harry el creia que su paradero debia ser secreto, según Gary.

-yo le mande una carta antes de venir aca Harry y realmente se sorprendio mucho, me dijo que tu debes quedarte aquí; para que así tengas la proteccion, como tu hermana que durara hasta que cumplas 17 despues eso ya no la tendras- explico Gary.

-señor, podria decirnos quien es relamente usted?- pregunto Lily ese hombre sabia demasiado de ellos y ellos no sabian casi nada de el.

-eres tan lista como tu madre pequeña, mi nombre real es Sirius Black padrino de Harry, mejor amigo de James padrino de Harry y si tuve que cambiar de identidad fue por una buena causa- explico.

-que causa?- pregunto Richard.

-creen que soy un traidor, aun cuando se supo que no lo era, era buscado por ser sospechoso, por eso cambie de nombre y busque ayuda de magos que me creyeran así conoci a Sarah Miller ella me ayudo mucho y tambien me ayudo a encontrar al pequeño Harry en España y tambien me dijo sobre Lily de cómo fue de su vida cuando ella y sus tios se mudaron- explico.

-como fue que encontro a Harry?-pregunto Lily curiosa por saberlo.

-bueno a eso iba, veran- empezo a contar.

Flasback

La noche del 31 de octubre Sirius se apresuro a la casa de su amigo James al ver la marca tenebrosa, cuando llego puedo ver unos encapuchados que tenia a Harry y a Lily, Sirius se enfrento a ellos solo salvando a la pequeña Lily, ya que eran demasiados.

-maldicion- dijo Sirius mientras un encapuchado desaparecia con un lloroso Harry y el calmaba a Lily que no paraba de llorar en eso llego Hagrid, quien le explico todo.

-esto no le va a gustar a nada Dumbledore, el ya esta sufriendo mucho en este momento- explico el semigigante triste.

-de que hablas Hagrid? Que le paso a Dumbledore?-pregunto asustado por el anciano director.

-la hermana de Dumbledore Ariana la asesinaron ayer junto a toda su familia y ahora sus sobrinos bisnietos la pequeña Kendra y el bebe Billy estan desaparecidos, dicen que fue tu hermano quien les dio muerte y escondio los cuerpos en algun lugar y ahora es buscado por eso- explico el gigante.

-Regulus jamas haria algo así, el podra ser todo lo que odio, pero no es un asesino de niños eso jamas auqnue no lo paresca el quiere mucho a los niños- dijo mientras Lily se quedaba dormida.

-ahora dame a la niña debo llevarla a un lugar seguro- dijo Hagrid.

Aunque Sirius no queria, ella ya tenia que ir con su padrino en Francia; pero debia buscar a Harry para salvarlo; ademas era verdad ella estaria a salvo ahí y no con el.

-y yo buscare a Harry- dijo partiendo de ahí, no sin antes entregandole la moto para que llevara a Lily con sus tios –te sacare de ahí algun día Lily, por favor se fuerte y valiente como hasta ahora- dijo besando su cabeza pelirroja.

Durante dias Sirius estuvo investigando a cada mortifago, pero ninguno de ellos tenia a Harry, tambien se entero que su hermano se habia dado a la fuga y que habian descubierto a su amigo Peter con la marca misteriosa despues de ser señalado por algunos mortifagos; hasta que se encontro con Romulo Lupin el hermano mayor de su amigo Remus.

Según los rumores el era un aspirante a mortifago, cosa que no era verdad aunque si sabia mucho sobre ellos y por alguna razon voldemort le queria de su lado mas el siempre lo rechazo.

-sere sincero tu no me simpatizas, y nunca me vas simpatizar al igual que tu amigo James; y la rata traidora que tenian por amigo, pero si hay un niño en peligro te ayudare- le dijo, Harry era un bebe idefenso, el no tiene la culpa, el odiaba a esos 3 merodeadores pero Harry era otra cosa ademas era el hijo de Lily la mejor amiga de su querido Remus, una de las pocas personas que no rechazo a Remus cuando descubrio su secreto.

-gracias- dijo Sirius dudoso, -como esta Remus, Romulo?-pregunto sirius.

-esta algo delicado, sufrio un colapso nervioso cuando se entero de todo recuerda que el quiere mucho a Harry y a su ahijada y por los niños de Ariana no creo que mejore pronto, sabes lo delicado que es- le dijo mientras enviaba algunas cartas a sus conocidos.

-si lo se, Ariana y su familia eran de los pocos que respetaban a Remus y le dejaban cargar a un niño-comento triste, el no creia lo que decian de su hermano.

Unas horas más tarde Romulo tenía algunas respuestas de sus contactos.

-he investigado a los que capturaron y a los que liberaron de azkaban y no saben donde esta el hijo de Potter, pero descubri que la hija de los Coronado; Rebecca escapo de casa diciendo que no queria permanecer mas en inglaterra, con una familai de bulgares asesinos y que se iria a España donde nunca nadie la pudiera encontrar-comento leyendo los informes.

-y eso que tiene que ver con Harry?- pregunto confundido.

-una persona de las redes flu internacionales dijo que ella cargaba un bebe de un año y que yo sepa ella no era casada, ni tenia hermanos o hijos- le explico leyendo bien los informes.

-podria ser Hary, podria ser que ella se lo llevara para salvarlo, del cruel destino que le preparaban- se dijo y cuando iba a partir.

-espera Sirius, tu crees que tu hermano haya matado a esos niños?- le pregunto el conocia bien a Regulus.

-yo creo en mi hermano y no creo que haya eliminado a esos niños, aunque no nos llevaramos bien le conozco jamas haria lo que dice los periodicos-dijo partiendo de ahí.

-lo ves Negro, el confia en su hermano y no cree lo que dice aquel periodico-dijo mientras acariciaba a un gato negro con una mancha blanca en la cabeza que Sali de un ricon de la sala.

Sirius viajo a España donde pido ayuda a los aurores, quienes le brindaron su apoyo.

Ahí por Sarah Miller supo que era buscado para interrogarlo y como sospechoso de la desaparicion de Harry. Mas uno carta de un gran mago (Romulo Lupin) fue liberado por falta de pruebas, ella le ayudo a crear una nueva identidad de Gary Oldman maestro de frances e ingles, ya que habai muchos que dudaban de su inocencia y mas teneindo aun hermano asesino de niños.

Cinco años más tarde Gary, encontro a la hija de los Coronado en un hospital, cuando fue a visitar a un colega de la escuela enfermo.

-ya veo, entonces me has estado buscado Black, para encontrar al crio de Potter-le dijo con voz apagada la joven bruja estaba muriendo de cancer.

-así es; porque se llevaron a Harry- exigio Gary.

- mis padres fueron los que se lo llevaron no sabian que hacer con el, si debeian eliminarlo en venganza, o educarlo para ser un leal servidor del señor oscuro, o peor aun mantenerlo vivo para cuando regresara, yo estaba asqueda por todo lo que decian, por lo que le hiceron a los demas magos y a esos muggles por primera vez en años me di cuenta de que mis padres eran unos monstruos, que yo incluso me estaba volviendo uno de ellos, con ayuda de los elfos domesticos escape llevandome a Harry conmigo, viaje a España para ingresar a este hospital ya que estaba muriendo por una enfermedad muggle- le explico.

-que paso con Harry? Tu lo tienes en algun lugar?-dijo desesperado ya estaba cerca de encontrarlo.

-no lo tengo; mi idea de este viaje era ingresar a este hospital por mi enfermedad, ademas a el lo deje en el orfanato Santa Fe bajo el nombre de Harry Evans, le di el apellido de su madre, porque pense que tal vez así sus mejores amigos le encontrarian y lo llevaran a un lugar seguo como a su hermana gemela, pero creo que hubo un fallo en mi plan- le confeso antes de quedarse dormida.

Con estos datos Sarah y Gary fueron por Harry, quien aun estaba en aquel lugar.

Cuando fue al orfanato ahí vio Harry jugando pelota, parecia feliz, pero no lo era, la ropa que tenia era algo vieja y observaba como era regañado por una delas encargadas por romper un cristal y de cómo le prohibieron ir a una supuesta entrevista de adopcion, Gary decido sacarlo de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Unos dias despues entro en aquel lugar.

-así que quiere adoptar a un pequeño- dijo el director. –por lo general la gente busca bebes, pero bueno, si quiere puedo llamar a todos lo niños-dijo tomando un telefono.

-espere, el niño que quiero debe tener cabellos azabaches, delgado, y que tenga ojos verdes y que use lentes-le dijo al hombre.

-vemos con esos datos, el unico que me viene a la cabeza es Harry Evans, el ahora esta viendo un expendiente-dijo tomando el telefono-bueno Natalie, quiero que me traiga a Harry Evans, para que lo quiero?, no es para castigarlo, alguien quiere adoptarlo, si lo que oyo, ahora traigalo-diciendo eso colgo.

-algun problema?- pregunto Gary.

-no, ninguno lo que pasa es que Harry es un poco travieso, es un pequeño que ha sufrido, fue dejado aquí un día de diciembre, y supongo que sus travesuras es para llamar la atencion pero aun así es un buen niño-dijo nervioso el director.

-no se preocupe, yo tambien era travieso y le aseguro que los dos nos llevaremos bien- en eso alguien toco la puerta.

-adelante-dijo el director.

-he traido a Evans-dijo la encargada, Gary no escuchaba al dorector habalr con el niño, ya que estaba concentrdo en Harry realmente era una replica de su mejor amigo, su hermano del alma a excepcion de los ojos, esos ojos eran los de su madre, los ojos de su hermana.

Despues de un rato, Harry estaba listo, Gary pudo ver el peluche de Harry y lo identifico como el peluche que le habia echo su madre.

-bien Harry, estas nervioso yo si es la primera vez que soy padre, cuando lleguemos te conseguire ropa y jueguetes. Ademas te inscribire en una buena esuela, sabes desde hace semanas tengo lista tu habitacion y…-en eso escucho un leve ronquido y pudo observar que el niño se habia quedado dormido, cuando llego lo llevo a su habitacion donde le puso un pijama yle dejo descansar mas tarde le daria algo relamente delicioso de comer y hablarian; -es una lastima que no pudiera traer a Lily, pero ella se mudo y quien sabe a donde, pero algun día la encontrare y nada y nadie los separara esta vez-dijo saliendo de ahí.

End flasback

Tanto Harry, como Lily estaban asombrados de no ser por aquella mujer, Harry tal vez estaria muerto o incluso uno seguidor del aquel que mato a sus padres o quizas seria tratado como un vulgar sirviente.

-Rebecca murio una semana despues de que yo adoptara a Harry- le explico –ella estaba feliz de que el pequeño estuviera a salvo con alguien que lo amara y protegiera hasta que le llegara su carta, una vez a la semana le lelvo flores a su tumba como señal de agradeciemiento por salvar a Harry-termino de contar

-señor Black usted dijo que tenia un padrino, quien es mi padrino? y porque no pudo cuidar de mi, en ese momento?- pregunto Lily.

-tu padrino es el hermano menor de Romulo, se llama Remus Lupin y el estaba algo delicado esa noche, por lo cual no pudo pelear por tu custodia, ademas aunque pudiera Dumbledore no se lo hubiera permitido, dijo que estarias segura con tu tia-en eso Sirius vio el collar de Lily. –pequeña de donde sacaste ese medallon en forma de corazon?-pregunto.

-la verdad, alguien me lo envio esta mañana- explico de cómo habia aparecido de cómo en cada cumpleaños y navidad alguien le dejaba un regalo en forma anonima.

Sirius lo inspecciono para saber que no tuviera magia oscura, por suerte estaba limpio, el unico hechizo que encontro fue uno de proteccion y otro para que no lo robaran o quitaran.

-ese es el medallon que Lily solia traer, ella lo habia perdido semanas previa a su muerte- le conto mientras lo abria y en ella habai una foto de James, Lily y los gemelos.

-ya veo, tambien venia esta carta- se la dio a Sirius. El la leyo.

"_**muchas felicidades por tus 11 años a estas alturas quizas ya estes al tanto de quien eres realmente y sobre tu hermano Harry, te deseo la mejor de las suertes"**_

Sirius decidio investigar el extraño amigo de Lily, al parecer no era una mala persona pero aun así no dejaba de preguntarse quien era esa persona y porque le enviaba esos regalos a Lily y sobre todo como pudo pasar todas las barreras que según debia mantenerla a salvo de magos.

-te extañare- le dijo Harry despidiendose de su tio Gary

-y yo a ti pequeño Harry- le dijo llorando, no queria dejarlo pero sabia que era por su bien solo que esta vez sabria encontrarlo.


	4. El callejon y el tren

CAPITULO 4 EL CALLEJON Y EL TREN.

Mas tarde ese día cuando Sirius se fue diciendo que tenía que cumplir una mision, y que mañana llegarian las cosas de Harry, una hora mas tarde llego ante la familia Hagrid el guardian de las llaves de Hogwarts.

-por las barbas de Merlin eres tu Harry, la verdad no le creia a Dumbledore cuando me dijeron que te habian encontrado en España y que te iban a traer este día con tu tia y hermana- explico con alegria el gigante al ver a Harry sano y salvo que no pudo evitar llorar.

-pues es verdad- dijo el chico, Sirius le habia dicho que si alguien preguntara sobre su paradero dijera que estuvo en un orfanato y que de ahí paso a una familia, hasta que llegaron los del ministerio español quienes lo notificaron a Dumbledore.

Hagrid explico el motivo de su visita y Richard acordo acompañar a los gemelos Potter, Petunia dijo que no queria ir a ese lugar ademas debia cuidar de Fiona, mientras esperaba a Dudley volviera de la escuela de verano, para explicarle quien era Harry y que ahora viviria con ellos.

Llegaron primero a un bar llamado el caldero choreante donde fueron recibidos por Tom el tabernero, y al ser presentados todos quedaron asombrados de que aquel niño era el desaparecido Harry Potter el famoso niño que vivio, junto a su hermana Lily Potter ambos niños eran copias de sus padres.

-que fue todo eso?- pregunto Richard confundido.

-es verdad no lo saben-explico el semi gigante, el les conto que la noche que el mago tenebroso ataco y mato a los Potters iba por Harry pero algo salio mal y la maldicion reboto matando al mago, al ver esto sus seguidores tomaron a los niños para eliminarlos pero llego un auror que trato de detenerlos mas solo salvo a la pequeña, cuando le preguntaron de como supo que Harry recibio la maldicion y reboto, el dijo que capturaron al que se lo llevo dos semanas despues quien confeso lo que vio, mas no sabia el paradero del niño, ya que su hija se habia ido quien sabe donde con el bebe.

Cuando llegaron al callejon diagon los niños estaban asombrados por lo que veian, igual que Richard ni en sus mas locos sueños habia visto algo como lo que estaba viendo.

-bueno primero al banco- dijo Hagrid, quien les explico que ellos tenian ahí la herencia de sus padres, así que no debian de que preocuparse, despues de sacar algo de dinero fueron a comprar el material requerido.

-primero a las tunicas- explico Hagrid que cada mago necesitaba al menos 2 tunicas cada uno.

-niños si quieren yo puedo ir por los libros- dijo Richard tomando la lista de libros, partiendo así la librería, el odiaba las tiendas de ropa, ademas tenia curiosidad por ver los libros de los magos, tal vez ahí encontraria inspiracion para hacer un nuevo libro.

Cuando los niños les estaban tomando las medidas conocieron a dos niños rubios de ojos grises. Una niña de larga cabellera y un niño de cabellos cortos.

-van a Hogwarts?- pregunto la chica –mi hermano y yo esperamos estar en Slytherin la mejor casa de todas, y no como esas 3 casas- les conto aquella chica.

-así es madre, padre y todos nuestros ansestros han permanecido a slytherin por siglos, si nos toca en otra casa nos salimos de esa escuela y nos vamos a la de Bulgaria ahí si son slectivos con los magos- explico el joven rubio –y ustedes al cual casa creen que estaran- pregunto aquel chico que resultaba ser todo un odioso como su hermana.

-a gryffindor-dijo ambos niños Sirius les habia hablado de las casas y sobre como eran algunos alumnos.

-que horror ahí salen puros disque valientes, que mas tarde terminaran muertos- dijo la chica con asco.

Lily se controlo para no darle tremenda bofetada, por suerte la modista término de tomarles las medidas, y ya tenian sus tunicas.

Una vez fuera se reunieron con Richard y con Hagrid.

-al parecer se han encontado con los gemelos Malfoy-les dijo Hagrid al escuchar la historia de los niños. –ellos pertenecen a una familia mas antiguas, pero tambien uno de las mas oscuras- les confeso el semi gigante.

Despues de ir por los ingredientes de pociones, de comprar el material y despues de comprar una lechuza y un gato fueron por las varitas, donde fueron recibidos por ollivander, quien les explico que la varita escoge al mago.

A Lily le toco una varita de pelo de unicornio y Harry una varita de pluma de fenix, y lo más curioso es que esa varita es la hermana de varita que le hizo la cicatriz.

Harry compro una lechuza blanca y le puso nombre a su lechuza y Lily compro una gata de color café y la nombro a su gata Vainilla, como uno de sus personajes favoritos de una serie de libros incluso le compro un collar con un cascabel

Al llegar a la casa Dudley fue puesto al tanto del nuevo miembro de la familia.

-así que te llamas Harry y has estado en España todo este tiempo- le pregunto Dudley.

-si, aunque la verdad no sabia que era un mago y mucho menos que tenia una hermana, hasta hace poco- le confeso el chico de ojos verdes.

-niños no hablen de eso, como dice el refran olviden el pasado y vive el presente- les dijo Richard.

Durante la tarde Harry le conto como habia sido su vida, sus escapadas de la escuela, sobre los castigos que le daban o cuando pasaban cosas a su alrededor, y de cómo pasaba los examenes, a pesar de no haber estudiado nada los pasaba con 9,pero todo eso cambio cuanado conocio a su tio Gary ahí se estuvo que esforzar un poco, Lily le contaba que le pasaba lo mismo, solo que ella no escapaba de la escuela si no de su niñera una anciana amante de los gatos, en ves de ir a su casa se iba pasear por el vecindario,y se refugiaba en una casa abandonada , incluso llego ganar algo de dinero pasean perros pequeños, ella dice que solo en una ocacion escapo de la escuela y era cuando estaban en una aburrida asamblea tanto ella como Dudley escaparon solo que juraron no decir nada y cada quien fue por su rumbo y ella le conto que a veces ella sentia que alguien necesitaba ayuda y ella de alguna forma lo hacia.

-empatia de gemelos?- preguntaron ambos niños.

-si, algunos dicen que los gemelos estan conectados sin importar las distancias, supongo que cuando Harry escapaba, Lily tenia esa misma necesidad o cuando Lily estudiaba Harry aprendia, es normal en gemelos, tambien hablan al mismo tiempo o dice lo que el otro esta pensando incluso pueden sentir cuando uno de ellos estan en peligro- les habia explicado Richard, eso explicaba algunas cosas.

Esa noche Harry durmio en la habitacion de Dudley, mientras le preparaban una habitacion para Harry aunque solo la usaria en vacaciones, ademas a Dudley no le gustaba mucho compartir habitacion solo cuando traia amigos, y la verdad la idea de tener un compñaero permanente no le agradaba para nada.

Durante ese mes Richard le preparo una habitacion a Harry; y Lily supo que su mejor amiga Joan tambien era una bruja y se puso contenta de que ella podria ser su compañera, y no solo eso si no que Harry recibio una grata sorpresa de su amigo Ben por negocios de su madre se mudaba a Londres a unas cuantas cuadras de donde vivia y como si fuera algo loco, Ben tambien era un mago e iria a Hogwarts.

-creeme Harry no lo sabia, al parecer mis padres renunciaron a usar magia por considerarla una forma facil de resolver las cosas, y para escapar de algo aunque ellos no usan la magia viven como personas normales - dijo su amigo Ben visitando a su amigo y siendo presentado a Lily y a Joan.

-vaya, me alegra mucho que estes aquí realmente te echaba de menos- le confeso a su mejor amigo, ha Harry no le gustaba mucho la idea de separar de otro hermano del alma, pero ahora estaba feliz porque su amigo Ben iria con el solo esperaba que le tocara en la misma casa que a el.

-Joan crees que Jonh tambien sea mago? Es decir son mabos hermanos- le pregunto un día Lily, recordando la historia de su tia Petunia.

-al parecer si, ya que la persona que vino con mi carta le paso la varita y paso lo mismo conmigo- explico la pequeña castaña de ojos azules.

-me alegro mucho-dijo la peliroja.

El mes de agosto paso rapido, Lily le enseño el violin que les pertenecia a su madre, Harry se emociono era la primera vez que veia algo que le pertenecia a su madre y mucho mas cuando su hermana le toco la pieza musical favorita de su madre, tambien le enseño su caja de tesoros donde ella habai guardo los regalos de su misterioso amigo; mientras Harry le escribia a su amigo Carlos que se estaba volviendo un gran jugador de futbol lo que le habia pasado aquel verano; y este le respodio que no importan las distancias que ellos seguirian siendo amigos y en especial que nunca olvidara quien era el; pronto los niños debian partir, ese día Dudley se despidio de sus primos, lo hubiera a compañado pero debia ir a su ultimo día del curso de verano al igual que Petunia, que debia cuidar de la pequeña Fiona, la niña no queria que Lily se fuera.

-tranquila volvere pequeña Fi- le dijo despidiendose de ella.

-bye Lily, bye haddy-dijo la pequeña niña.

-vamos niños hay que pasar aun por Joan y Ben- les dijo Richard desde la camioneta, una vez recogido a los niños y al menos uno de los padres acompañaban a los niños entraron a la estacion 9 ¾ .

-increible-dijeron los niños a lado de ellos habia una familia de pelirrojos que se despedian de su madre mientras una pequeña niña lloraba porque se quedaria sola.

Una vez que se acomodaron en un vagon de tren un pelirrojo pecoso, les pregunto si podia estar con ellos, ya que los demas vagones estaban llenos, cuando se presentaron el chico quedo pasmado.

-Harry Potter, tu saliste en el Profeta de hoy- les dijo su nuevo amigo Ron Weasley.

-Sali en el periodico?-pregunto el niño. Mientras su nuevo amigo le pasaba el periodico que su padre le habia prestado para el viaje.

_**Aparece Harry Potter despues de 10 años.**_

_**Como sabran el 31 de octubre de hace 10 años el que no debe ser nombrado fue al valle godric eliminando al matrimonio Potter, cuando se disponia eliminar al pequeño Harry algo paso, el mago mas tenebroso desaparecio, el pequeño salio ileso a excepcion de una cicatriz en su frente en forma de rayo, pero tambien fue la noche en que Harry Potter que fue tomado por mortifagos y de ahí se ignoraba su paredero, su hermana gemela Lily mientras tanto fue llevada a casa de unos familiares de su madre para que estuviera a salvo y despues de 10 años, al fin lo encontramos al aprecer el pequeño niño fue abandonado en España donde fue dejado en orfanato, donde era conocido como Harry Evans y despues de eso fue adoptado por un famaso profesor, según nuestras fuentes del ministerio el chico fue localizado gracias ….**_

Así seguia la historia de cómo fue encontrado, de como fue adoptado, de como fue localizado, tambien venia algo sobre su hermana y de cómo fueron vistos por el callejon diagon a lado de un joven muggle que era el guarda de los niños Potters y el guardian de Hogwarts.

-vaya si que los magos son increibles- no sabia que decir Harry.

Despues de charlar un rato los niños conocieron Hermione Granger y Neville Logbotton que buscaban el sapo de Neville.

-de verdad no han visto a mi sapo Trevol?-pregunto el niño.

-no lo sentimos Neville-dijeron los gemelos Potter.

-mi abuela me va ha matar-dijo el pobre chicos.

Y se reencontraron con los Malfoy.

-es verdad lo que decian, que los gemelos Potter estaban en este vagon-dijo Scarlet al ver que eran los niños que se toparon ese día en las tunicas.

-me presentare soy Draco Malfoy y ella es mi hermana Scarlet Malfoy, y yo te recomiendo que elijas bien a tus amigos, ya que hay magos que son una vergüenza para la sociedad y otros son mucho mejores que otros-dijo mirando a Ron, Neville y Hermione y le tendio la mano.

-gracias pero mi hermana y yo sabemos como elegirlos-dijo rechazando su mano.

- y yo no creo en la etiquetas que usan los magos-dijo Lily seriamente.

-porque no se retiran-dijo Ben molesto esos niños no los soportaba.

-ademas el vagon ya esta muy lleno-le dijo Joan mirando con desafio a los dos rubios.

Eso ofendio a los Malfoy y dijeron que se ganaron aun par de enemigos poderosos.

-quienes se creen esos idiotas-dijo Lily al ver como se iban los Malfoy.

-según se son unas de las familias más poderosas del mundo magico, pero tambien de las más oscuras, mama me dijo que me alejara de ese tipo de personas y en especial de los Malfoy-dijo Ben, un rato mas tarde volvio la alegria en aquel vagon.


	5. Seleccion y las clases

CAPITULO 5 LA SELECCIÓN Y LAS CLASES

Cuando llegaron al castillo los niños de primer años abordaron los botes que lo llevarian al castillo.

-miren el castillo-habia dicho un niño –es enorme-.

-es maravilloso- dijo Lily –se parece a la del libro- en eso comprendio que tal vez los libros que le habia enviado Harry atravez de 4 años eran las aventuras de su padre y amigos.

-es verdad se parece a la del libro las Aventuras magicas de James Peverell-dijo Hermione maravillada esos libros le cambiaron mucho la vida, cuando descubrio que a ella le pasaban cosas extrañas.

-el tio me dijo, que esas aventuras, son sus experiencias- le confeso Harry a Lily –pero tuvo que cambair algunas cosas para que no lo encontraran así que esto es un secreto-le dijo guiñandole el ojo.

-no dire nada- dijo Lily en eso llegaron a la orilla y se reunieron en la entrada.

Ahí se presento Mcgonogall quien les dijo las reglas del colegio, de ahi fueron recibidos en el gran comedor, donde el director les dio la bienvenida, en eso la profesora Mcgonogall los nombro algunos fueron a huppleffuf, otros a ravenclaw.

-Susan Bones- huppleffuf

-Joan Jones- Gryffindor

-Hermione Granger- Gryffindor

-Draco Malfoy- Slytherin

-Scarlett Malfoy- Slytherin

-Ben Parker- Grynffindor

Asi continuaron hasta que llego el turno de Harry Potter. a murmurar sobre el chico.

-Harry Potter-dijo la profesora; todos quedaron en silencio, y empezaron

-no creí que vendria?-se escucho.

-creí que estaba perdido-comento una chica.

-pense que habia muerto- se volvio a escuchar.

-creen que su hermana este aquí tambien-dijo otro.

Eso puso nervioso a Harry, despues de un rato el chico fue elegido para Gryffindor.

-Lily Potter-dijo la profesora y otra vez se escucho murmullos.

-es ella-dijo uno.

-no se parece a Harry Potter-dijo un chico.

-es porque deben ser mellizos bobo-comento una chica.

-por que ella es pelirroja y su hermano tiene cabellos oscuros- se escucho.

-yo escuhe que ellos son replicas de sus padres- se oyo decir.

En eso el sombrero la mando a gryffindor igual que Ron y Neville.

Despues de la selección, la cena aparecio por parte de magia, algunas personas alrededor de Harry le empezaron hacer preguntas, por lo cual tuvo que responder con mucho cuidado.

-entonces vivias en un orfanato español, que horror-habia comentado uno.-he escuchado historias de esos lugares y no son nada agradables-comento

-debio ser dificil para ti, crecer en un lugar así y despues irte con un desconocido- se escucho

-pero la familia que adopto que fue de ellos?- le pregunto Neville curioso.

-bueno ellos comprendieron, que debian pensar en mi bien y decidieron que debia asistir a hogwarts- les dijo Harry.

-pero en el periodico dice que ahora viviras con Lily y sus tios, que hay de ellos?- le pregunto Hermione.

-bueno lo que pasa que ellos por su trabajo deben recorrer el mundo y no pueden llevarme con ellos y por eso me dejaran con ella, pero prometiron escribir y si pueden podre pasar las vacaciones con ellos-dijo Harry mas nervioso y Lily lo noto.

-vamos chicos dejen de preguntar cosas incomodas, recuerden que tanto para mi como para Harry esto ya es dificil, ya que ambos no sabiamos de nuestra existencia y apenas nos estamos conociendo para recueperar todo el tiempo perdido- le dijo una Lily molesta.

Despues de eso dejaron de preguntarle, ha Harry le dolia mucho la cabeza el podia sentir que era observado por alguien Percy le dijo que era el porfesor Snape, a Lily se le hacia vagamente familiar ella tambien se sentia observada desde aquella mesa.

Ya en los dormitorios Harry se dio cuenta que lo iba a compartir con Neville, Ron y Ben.

-que día, no se que me canso mas el viaje o las preguntas de los grynffindor o la deliciosa comida- dijo Harry tumbandose en la cama.

-yo creo que fueron las preguntas o quizas la comida, sea como sea jamas te he visto tan incomodo, ni cuando el diste el pelotazo al director de la primaria- le dijo Ben tambien cansado.

-es verdad ustedes se conocen desde niños- dijo Ron al ver como se trataban con tanta familiaridad.

-sip nos convertimos en mejores amigos-le comento, los chicos siguieron hablando hasta que Percy el hermano de Ron les ordeno dormirse.

Esa noche Harry tuvo pesadillas con una enorme sombra de negra de ojos rojos, el turbante del maestro Quirrel el cual habia conocido en el caldero chorreante y sobre Snape y los gemelos Malfoy y sobre su hermana.

-que horrible pesadilla-dijo Harry era la peor pesadilla que habia tenido en su vida.

Mientras que en el dormitorio de las chicas Lily, Joan y Hermione hablaban sobre las clases de mañana.

-como seran las clases, los profesores, ya no puedo esperar- dijo Hermione emocionada.

-tomalo con calma Hermione- le dijo Joan.

-para ti debe ser sencillo de seguro tus padres te han prepararon para esto toda tu vida-le dijo a la chica.

-la verdad no, ni mis padres, ni mi hermano, ni yo sabiamos que eramos brujos hasta hace un mes y medio-dijo la chica.

-es verdad, tambien eres hija de muggles- dijo Lily.

-bueno quien sabe, mama nos dijo que tanto Jonh como yo somos adoptados así que podria ser que mis verdaderos padres hayan sido magos, o la menos uno de ellos; es muy probabale que nos haya pasado lo mismo que a ti Lily o quizas si hayan sido muggles- explico la joven algo triste mientras llevaba su mano al pecho y paretaba un medallon en eso escuchan una voz ordenandoles dormirse.

Lily tambien tuvo peadillas esa noche soño que una enorme sombra negra con ojos rojos atrapaba a Harry mientras ella era encerrado en el turbante de Quirrel y que los gemelos Malfoy volaban a su alrededor de ella burlandose.

-que horrenda pesadilla, espero que esto no signifique nada malo-dijo tratando de volver a dormir.

Al día siguiente los chicos fueron a sus clases la primera fue con Mcgonogall, Harry, Ron y Ben llegaorn tarde y pensando que se habian librado de un castigo vieron como el gato se transformo en la profesora que les llamao la atencion, en cambio Lily que habai visto transformarse en gato quedo fasinada, que deseo convertirse en animaga cuando le llegara la oportunidad de hacerlo, ahora la profesora les enseño a transforma un objeto en otro.

-bien estudiantes hoy les enseñare a convertir un objeto vivo en un objeto, por ejemplo una copa de cristal, Weasley convirte tu rata en un copa el hechizo esta en la pizarra- le dijo la profesora.

-si profesora- pero Ron al estar nervioso y por usar una varita usada solo pudo convertir a su rata en una copa peluda con cola cosa que causo risas en todos.

-buen primer intento señor Weasley, señorita Granger- le dijo la profesora y para asombro del pelirojo la chica lo consiguio, felicidades señorita Granger, ha ganado 10 puntos- le dijo; Lily pudo ver que a Ron no le simpatizo Hermione.

Las clases continuaron normales tanto en encatamientos, como en herbologia, Lily y s su amigos casi mueren de sueño en la clase de historia era tan aburrida.

-esto es más aburrido que la historia normal-dijo Joan en voz baja.

-creo que peor que las mate-dijo Lily.

Pero en las clases de pociones.

Snape entro en forma inesperada, empezo dar su famoso discurso de bienvenida y cuando vio que Harry no prestaba atencion por estar escribiendo, fue severo con Harry preguntanle cosas dificiles e ignarando a Hermione y diciendo que la fama no era todo y que debia de estudiar mas, mientras ordenaba a la clase escribir lo que acababa de decir; Lily se molesto con el, que era muy injusto con su hermano.

-la vida no es justa señortita Potter- le dijo mirandola fiajmente-ahora elaboren esa pocion-les ordeno y cuando el caldero de Neville exploto Snape se enojo con Harry cosa que Lily le reprocho y dijo que se quejaria, en eso Snape se dio cuenta que esa niña era igual a su madre. –Tiene suerte Potter, no te quitare puntos pero la proxima vez ponga mas atencion- le habia advertido.

Al salir de ahí Lily se quejo del profesor Snape, en eso penso que tal vez el profesor le tuviera cierto rencor a su padre y ahora se este desquitando con Harry, y se pregunto si haria los mismo con ella.

-Lily te enfrentaste a Snape y no te castigo eres la primera que lo hace y sale ilesa- le dijo Ron.

-no se que le pase pero no voy a permitir que haga eso, ademas Harry ni siquiera estaba cerca de Neville, como cree que lo saboteo o como le ayudaria si estaban lejos-dijo la chica.

-eres valiente Lily- le dijo Harry admirando a su hermana.

Para esa hora muchos se enteraron que Lily Potter la primera estudiante de gryffindor se enfrento a Snape y no solo eso si no que no recibio ningun castigo, ni le quito puntos.

Esa tarde despues del almuerzo tuvieron su primera clase de vuelo, la profesora Hotch le dijo las reglas, Harry, Lily, Joan y Ben lograron llamar a su escoba a la primera, mientras otros batallaron y Ron recibio un duro golpe en la cabeza. Cuando ya todo lograron llamarla, probaron montarse en ellas, el pobre Neville apenas se subio sufrio un gran caida, que la profesora lo llevo a la enfermeria advirtiendo a los estudiantes que no usaran las escobas.

-vieron la cara de ese tonto-dijo Scarlet

-mira al bobo se le cayo esto- dijo Draco levantando la recordadora de Neville –que tal si la tiramos- dijo montando la escoba para deshaserse de la recordadora.

-entregae eso Malfoy-le advirtio Harry.

-pues ven a buscarla- dijo elevandose seguido por Harry en eso Scarlet y dos niños en forma de gorilas trataron de tirar a Harry pero Lily los deribo con un pedazo de la escoba de Neville, en eso vio como Malfoy la tiro lo mas lejos posible y Harry lanzadose en picada fue a recuperarla, siendo visto por la profesora Mcgonogall.

Ella les explico que necesitaban un jugador, un buscador y tambien alabo a Lily y lo orgulloso que deberia sentir su padre.

-te elegieron como buscador-dijo Ron sorprendido.

-y el mas joven en 100 años- le dijo Lily.-dice que seria una gran cazadora, pero ese puesto ya esta ocupado- dijo la pelirroja.

-esta en tus genes- le dijo Hermione quien los llevo a vitrina de trofeos y ahí vieron un trofeo con el nombre del padre de Harry.

-increible-dijeron los gemelos Potter.

Para esa tarde todo hogwarts sabian que Harry Potter se habai convertido en el nuevo buscador de grynffindor.


	6. Halloween y la piedra

Capitulo 6 halloween, el espejo y la piedra

En las siguientes semanas Harry entreno arduamente en el quidicht Lily a veces lo iba a observar y un día le pregunto a Oliver si podia intentarlo, y resulto ser que Lily tenia habilidad de buscador como de cazadora.

-eres buena Potter, no has pensado en probarte el siguiente año- le pregunto Oliver.

-la verdad no se, por ahora me gusta estudiar encantamientos y posiones- dijo la chica sonrojada.

-porque realmente eres muy buena eh Potter- le volvio a insistir incluso dijo que podia ser sustituta si alguien se lastimaba.

Ella se pregunto que diria su padre, acaso se negaria que ella volara, estaria muy orgulloso de Harry; quizas eso nunca lo sabria.

Se estaba acercando el halloween y chicos saboreaban la cena especial de ese día, para ese enotnces Harry, Ron y Ben se habian hecho inseparables así como Lily, Joan y Hermione, aunque la ultima solo estaba interesada en estudiar pero aun así era una buena amiga cosa que Ron decia que era una odiosa sabelotodo que solo le gusta criticar a los demas y era por eso que jamas haria buenos amigos; siendo escuchada por ella.

-bien hecho Weasley- le recrimino Lily, siguiendo a Hermione.-Hermione espera- le gritaba.

-pero es la verdad es una odiosa- se habia defendido el pelirorjo.

-es que a Lily nunca le ha gustado que la gente hable mas de uno, ni las injusticias siempre ha sido, desde que la conoci, antes era temerosa, no se defendia mucho; ella no sabia como expresarse aun cuando la ayudara en ello; solo queria estudiar para así cuando cumpliera 17 salir de esa casa e inicar una vida lejos; sin los Dursley; incluso ya tenia todo un plan cuando llegara ese día, sabes Harry si tu tio Vernon no se hubiera mudado y si no hubiera muerto ella seria distante, pero no lo es y es gracias a Richard quien le dijo que se defendiera- le comento Joan.-es por eso que ella se esforzaba mucho y mas cuando tu tio murio se hizo cargo de los deberes del hogar debia estudiar y eso casi la dejo sin amigos, aunque en ese tiempo no tenia muchos, todo eso cambio gracias a Richard y a sus sabios consejos ella empezo defenderse- despues de decir salio en busqueda de sus amigas.

Harry penso en ese momento que tal si Harry hubiera ido con sus tios, y si Lily no existiera, y si su tio no moria, como hubiera sido su vida seguro hubiera sido un verdadero infierno y eso era mucho a pesar de que vivio en un orfanato a el nunca lo maltrataron, al contrario era buenos con el, acepcion de los castigos; pero ha Harry no le gustaba pensar en eso.

-deberiamos disculparnos-dijo Harry un buen rato cuando era hora de cenar

-pero porque´? se la pasa todo el tiempo corrigiendome- se quejo.

-si no te desesperaras, tal vez lograrias algo-le dijo Ben.

-no es mi culpa, es esta varita, le pertenecio a mi hermano mayor, de seguro que ya no tiene tanta magia-dijo al fin el culpaba a la varita y las criticas de Hermione sobre su magia no ayudaban.

En eso el profesor Quirell grito que habi un troll, todos los alumnos fueorn llevados a los dormitorios cuando Harry recordo, su hermana y sus amigas no estaban.

-estas seguro Harry?-le pregunto Ben a su amigo.

-estoy seguro, incluso presiento que esta en peligro- comento Harry asustado no queria perder a su hermana otra vez.

-donde pueden estar?- pregunto Ron

-en el baños de chicas- dijo Ben al escuchar gritos de auxilio y en efecto y ahí estab el troll amenazando a las 3 niñas al parecer Joan protegia a sus amigos con un potente escudo pero ya estaba cansada.

-Harry-grito Lily, Harry al ver asu hermana en peligro decidio ponerse en accion.

Los chicos llamaron la atencion del troll, mientras Harry iba por las chicas, pero el troll empezo destruir todo en eso Ron lanza el hechizo que aprendio esa tarde logrando noquear al troll.

-Joan-grito Lily al ver a su amiga desmayarse en eso entraron los profesores, quienes se disponian a interrogar a los niños cuando-olvidense de eso Joan esta mal- al verla Dumbledore fue a socorrela no supo porque pero Joan le recordaba a su difunta hermana.

En la enfermeria las niñas contaron lo sucedido de cómo Ron habia dicho que Hermione era odiosa, como que ella se refugio en el baño, de cómo Lily y Joan intentaron sacarla hasta el momento que aparecio el troll y de cómo su amiga de ojos azules creo un potente escudo, y de cómo los niños llegaron a su rescate.

Aunque Snape tenía sus dudas y ya estaba pensando sus castigos...

-esta insinuando que unos niños de 11 años fueron a cazar un peligroso troll; esta de broma- le dijo molesta –mire estoy temblando aun, mi mejor amiga casi muere, no habia estado tan nerviosa desde aquel incendio en la que casi Joan muere, practicamente hizo lo mismo que aquella vez- comento Lily confundida mientras la enfermera le daba una pocion tranqulizante.

-ya veo-comento el director no solo felicito a los muchachos por rescate, si no que les dio puntos a cada uno (150 por los 3) el director no se supo explicar porque le parecio a ver visto a su hermana, si ella estaba muerta, muerta hace ya 10 años al igual que su familia.

-no quiero separarme de Lily-habia dicho Harry cuando le dijeron que su hermana debia quedarse en la enfermeria como Hermione y Joan.

-no puedes hacer nada cariño, así que porfavor ve a descansar- le dijo la enfermera, en eso ve que Severus tiene una herida en la pierna –Severus que te paso en la pierna- definitivamente a ella no se les escapaba nadie herido.

A Harry se le hizo sospechoso, pero decidio comentarlo con sus amigos. Al día siguiente cuando las chicas salieron de la enfermeria.

-estas seguro que fue mordido por ese perro de trescabezas?-le pregunto Joan al escuhcar la historia de Harry y sus amigos.

-si, ya que era una mordida de perro, Ben recuerda el falso duelo con Malfoy- le pregunto Harry.

-como olvidarlo, si nos hubieran atrapado nos hubieran expulsado-dijo el chico-y tambien recuerdo la trampilla-comento.

-que trampilla?-pregunto Hermione, ella no habia ido a ese absurdo duelo.

-el perro estaba cuidando algo-comento el chico de inceibles ojos azul cielo.

-pero como investigamos?- pregunto Ron.

-yo tengo una teoria- dijo Lily-Harry recuerdas el día que Hagrid fue por nosostros- es chico asintio –si recuerdas bien el fue a recoger un paquete para el director, así que ese paquete esta aquí, es lo que esta protegiendo ese perro- dijo la chica, los niños decieron investigar, pero Harry tenia practica de quidicht, ya que se acercaba su primer partido.

Cuando llego ese día Lily casi muere al ver a su hermano en problemas, alguien le estaba lanzando un hechizo oscuroy gracias a Hermione que penso rapido Harry se salvo y gano el partido.

-Snape? Estas segura Hermione?- pregunto Lily –se que odia a Harry pero no creo que desee verle herido o muerto-explico la chica.

-si el estaba mirando fijamente a Harry, y para lanzarte un maleficio debe mirarte fijamente-comento la chica.

-perdona que contradiga pero estoy de acuerdo con Lily, Snape sera cualquier cosa menos un asesino- comento el semigigante.

-entonces que buscaba en aquel pasillo, con ese enorme perro- esto sorprendio a Hagrid que se les escapo el nombre de Nicolás Flamel. Con ese nombre ya podian investigar que es lo queria Snape.

En ese tiempo Lily pudo ver que Snape preferia a las serpientes que a los leones, mas la pequeña leona evitaba que les quitaran puntos por cualquier tonteria incluso se quejo con el director que Snape estaba siendo injusto no solo por ser jefe de la casa de slytherin si no por ser padrino de los Malfoy, por so nunca les llamaba la atencion o los castigaba, incluso a cstigado alumnos por cosas tan absurdas como un cordon desatado o una mancha en la tunica que deberia de llamarle la atencion al profesor, este hecho sorprendio a toda la escuela y mas es que Snape no tratara de desquitarse con ella.

-relamente la pequeña Lily se parece a su madre, no lo crees Severus- le comento Albus Dumbledore a Snape, la razon que la pequeña Lily estaba en su despacho.

-lo se director, se parecen mucho-dijo pensando en la pequeña pelirroja la cual no queria regañar porque era el reflejo de su amiga.

En los pasillos….

-eres muy valiente Lily- le habain dicho sus compañeras.

-creo que eres la primera enfrentarte a Snape sin recibir consecuencias-le dijo otro compañero.

-mi tio Richard me ha dicho que no me dejara pisotear por nadie y es lo que he hecho me he defendido- dijo la chica sin saber que desde las escaleras era vista por Snape con una mirada de nostalgia-hay que olvidarnos de eso y pensar en algo mas agradable como las vacaciones- dijo Lily feliz.

-yo la voy a pasar con mama y papa en casa vendran mis abuelos y mis tios con todos mis primos -dijo Ben.

-yo tambien ire a casa extraño a papa y a mama y a Jonh-dijo Joan nostalgica nunca hbia estado tanto tiempo lejos de su familia.

-yo tambien ire a casa-dijo Hermione.

-yo me quedare mama, papa y mi hermana visitaran a Bill en Egipto-dijo Ron.

-yo creo que me quedare, no creo que sea igual la navidad sin mi tio Gary- dijo Harry algo triste.

-yo me quedo contigo Harry, ademas esta navidad viene la abuela Matilda la madre de Richard y no es que no me agrada y eso, pero digamos que esta chapada a la antigua, a ella le gusta que haga mas cosas de niñas antiguas que de niñas modernas- Lily algo apenada.

Mientras sus amigos iban a sus casas los gemelos Potter y los hermanos Weasley se quedaron en Hogwarts, se levantaban tarde, jugaban en la nieve; cuando llego la mañana de navidad Harry se asombro al ver sus regalos de sus amigos y familia. Lily recibio su habitual regalo de su amigo secreto y era un diario, pero era el diario de su madre, en el narraba su vida de bruja y de cómo fue su primer año, en la carta le decia que existian otros 6 diarios que le enviara cada año.

Pero el mejor regalo fue un album de fotos de sus padres, se los habia regalo Hagrid.

-al parecer Richard ya te considera parte de la familia- dijo Lily al ver el reloj que le habia regalado.

-eso creo- dijo algo timido Harry, en eso ven un regalo sin nombre, ambos niños se sorprendieron al ver que esa capa era de su padre y mas que te hacia invisible los niños Potter estaban contento y en especial Lily, ella se sentia culpable por tener las cosas de su madre cuando era niña y Harry no tenia algun recuerdo para ahora tenia el mejor de todos.

Harry decidio recorrer los pasillos por medio de la capa y en sus recorridos encontro un espejo, pero cualquier espejo en el vio a sus padres; cuando se los mostro a sus amigos no podian creer lo que veian.

-tiene una inscripcion- dijo Lily.- dice "Oesed en ozaroc ut ed on is arac ut se on otse"- dijo Lily analizando la extraña inscripcion.

-que idioma es?- pregunto Ron.

- esta alrevesRon, dice este espejo no muestra tu cara, si no a tu corazon- dijo Lily- eso significa qe muestra lo que nuestro corazon quiere, Ron ve que es mejor que sus hermanos en cambio Harry y yo vemos a papa y mama y demas familia que no conocemos, son personas que nos querian- dijo Lily observando el espejo siendo abrazada por su madre. El deseo de Lily era que su madre la abrazara y cepilara su larga cabellera pelirorja, ya que una vez vio a la madre de su amiga Joan hacerlo, y no evitar sentir un poco de envidia por su amiga.

Harry y Lily visitaron una vez más el espejo pero ahí habia alguien mas era el director que les explico lo que era ese espejo y sobre sus consecuencias por eso seria llevado a otra parte, tanto Lily como Harry se preguntaron que era lo que veia relamente su director.

Cuando terminaron las vacaciones Hermione tenía noticias sobre Nicolás Flamel.

-un alquimista que creo la piedra filosofal-leyo Lily

-es lo que esta cuidando ese perro-dijo Ron.

-Hay que preguntarle a Hagrid- dijo Harry saliendo de donde estaban.

Cuando fueron a ver su amigo; Hagrid tenia un huevo de dragon, los chicos le habian insestido que eso era peligros cuando el dragon emezo a escupir fuego y despues de que quemara a Ron pudieron convencerle de que se lo dieran a Charlie el hermano mayor de Ron, de cómo fueron descubiertos por los Malfoy de cómo los delato, atrapando solo a Harry y Ben ya que ellos fueron los elegidos para darle el dragon a Charlie, sobre su castigo junto a los gemelos Malfoy y sobre la sombra que ataco a Harry fue tan fuerte que Lily lo sintio que se desmayo, en el dormitorio mientras hablaba con sus amigas que la tuvieron que llevar a la enfermeria.

-ahora sabemos que aquella sombre es voldemort y que busca la piedra- dijo Harry.

-y que Snape le esta ayudando- dijo Ron.

-lo malo nadie lo cree y Dumbledore sale de viaje esta noche- comento Hermione.

-debemos ir y evitarlo- dijo Ben

Esa noche los chicos fueron al tercer piso y evitar que robaran la piedra, para su sopresa alguien ya habia estado ahí eso significaba que les llevaba la delantera; Lily habai llevado su violin(ella lo trajo para seguir practicando) para evitar que el perro los atacara ya que Hagrid le dijo que el perro se duerme al escuchar musica.

-vayan ustedes yo le distraere- les habia dicho y vio como sus amigos se desvanecia en la entrada, y observaba como el perro se dormia, unos 5 minutos aparecio Snape, sorprendiendo a Lily.

–No era usted- dijo sorprendida, en eso se dio cueta que sus amigos y hermano estaban en problemas -mi hermano y amigos estan abajo, ellos creen que usted quiere la piedra, ayudeles porfavor- fue su suplica y Snape fue en su busqueda, no sin antes hechizar el arpa Lily estaba cansada como para acompañrlo, así que decidio esperar.

-estoy cansanda, dios mio por favor cuida a Harry y los demas-fue su ruego –si no fue Snape, quien estara abajo?-fue su pregunta mientras observaba el arpa y al perro de tres cabezas.

Al poco tiempo aparecio Dumbledore, la chica le explico lo ocurrido quien fue acompañar a los demas, Lily no supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando escucho un grito de dolor y ver un gran espectro salir de ahí que la atraveso haciendo que se desmayara.


End file.
